Bad Romance
I am Wallow. A Demon. A Monster. A Water Lord. Our leader, Blackheart, was the only person we cared to trust. When we where in Hell we could never have power but on earth we can have control, now we had absolute control because the Ghost Rider was gone. We where in Forks,Washington which was the best place for us to be because it was a damping, rainy and cold. Perfect. When I was in the water I could not notice something. It was a girl, she was much too beautiful to be human. She looked about 19, she had on a silver silk glowing dress that went all the way down to the ground, her hair was curly dirty blond that went down to her waste. she walked gracefully on the shore. All I knew was I had to have her. Yes sometimes demons can feel love. Eleana's POV I am Eleana. A Angel. A Beauty. A Water Angel. I was a fallen angel, a creature who is fragile and pure. My leader was killed by the Ghost Rider who was dead and gone. Now The Hidden was taking over the world. I could not be happier and full of joy. I went to the beach wearing one of my mother's dresses, It was a silk evening gown that went all the way to the ground. While I was walking on the beach I could not help but see a man in the water he had brown hair and was wet all over. He was wearing a light brown jacket that went to the ground. He had to be one of the most handsome men I have seen. But I could see everything was turning a dark blue. When I looked to see if was still there, nothing but ocean. I saw water floating on the shore it was turning into a man, it one I saw in the water. He was a water demon. A few moments later three more men showed up. Know I understood who they were, they were the Hidden. They came closer to me soon they were only a foot away. I bowed down, I could hear them talking. She's beautiful, Blackheart the Earth Demon said. She is one of us, ask for her name. Said the water Demon. Blackheart walked over to me, his hand went under my chin and made me look at him. What is your name," he asked me. Eleana I whispered. Are you a fallen angel, yes I whispered " I knew she was too beautiful to be human'' The Water Demon said lustfully. I blushed a little. '' "Well which element is yours, which one of us is your master" Blackheart asked me. I stood held out my hand and opened it. A water ball came above my hand. I could see the Water Demon's eyes go wide and full of lust. Blackheart turned to the Water Demon," Wallow, she shall be your mistress and rule the ocean by your side, take care of her''. I was shocked I was going to rule the ocean and be a mistress for a handsome demon.'' Wallow's POV She could control water. A Water Angel. Now she shall be my queen and live in my kingdom by the ocean. Soon It was just me and her. I could not stop staring at her beautiful ocean blue eyes. " Come, my love, we shall go to our kingdom'' I held my hand out to her, she took it willingly. I pulled her to me and swiped her into my arms and held her tightly. When we got to our castle she was asleep. She looked even more beautiful. " I have never seen a soul as beautiful as you, I promise to love for all eternity'' I whispered into her ear. I went to the master bed room and lade her on the bed gently. I went to a trunk where a bunch of old dresses were. I found one that would be perfect. It was a 1700s gown, it was a light blue color, with a opening in the front and diamonds in bedded in the top. Category:Fan Fiction